Voyage Home
by Cynimi
Summary: This is something I did for fun and thought I should publish it. Please read and comment  Only my second story on FF :


**AN: Hello everyone... Thanks for reading this :) I dont own Odyssey just the charecters and names. I should be working on my other story instead but I did this instead. Please be honest but dont flame either. My second story on this site**

Screams of terror rang through the air. Warriors here and there caused havoc through the innocent town. The people's screeching slowly died down as the people slowly decreased in number. One warrior stood there and watched as all the people were cut down by sharp blades. They had slaughtered enough to fill their satisfaction. Teresa took off her helmet and kept watching her comrades mercilessly kill all of the towns people. She sighed and looked around wiping the blood off her sword with a corpse on the floor. She spotted a young little girl cowering in the corner trying not to be seen by anyone. Teresa's chest swelled with a strange feeling. What was it... Hate. Hate that the little girl was so weak. She walked over and held her blade up about to attack. The girl let out heart wrenching screech but soon she was just like the rest of the corpse on the ground. Teresa slowly stepped over her, her black hair flowing in the air and her icy blue eyes staring down at all of them. She cleared her throat and looked towards the few victims left. "Bring them with us. Bring the women but kill the man. The women will be slaves." She started walking looking into the women's eyes. One of the warriors smirked and stepped up in front of her. "Does that mean you too?" Teresa looked up at him then grabbed his gun shooting his leg. He cried in pain and the other men cringed in terror murmuring of her cruelty. She looked into their eyes with her head held up high. " Does anyone else want to make a comment? If you had a problem joining me because I'm a woman then you should have never come." She snarled and looked down at the foolish man like an alpha wolf as he looked away like a young pup with his tail in between his legs. Pausing she took a breath to control herself.

The men straightened up and scurried to the ship making sure everything was everything so they could set sail. She stepped on deck and sat down on one of the crates. Sighing, she took off her gloves and wiped the blood off her face. she started pacing staring out to the sea and thinking of where to go next while the ship started moving. " I don't get why she's so cold... Such a cold beauty..." She overheard one of the men say. smiling she stood up and looked up at the moon. "Maybe that's why she's so bitter... everyone thinks she's fragile because she's beautiful and then they find what power and how bitter she is and they leave her alone.. I've never truly seen her smile like she used to." Closing her eyes, Teresa felt herself drift into her own mind. ' You fool... They don't think you're beautiful.. They hate you and your hate... You will forever be alone. Just face it. The only one who truly loves you is yourself. You understand yourself and no one else does b-'

'Because I never let them! You cursed voice! Leave me alone! Stop filling me with lies! Stop this torment... I try letting someone in and they are chased away because of you!' Teresa felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away then looked back at the men talking about her "If you have enough time to be talking that means you're all done with your task! Get to work!" She barked angrily.

They stared at her then sauntered off to work. Teresa pinched the bridge of her eyebrow and turned back around. She was never safe from her own madness, the depression eating her from the inside. She closed her eyes and thought of her family back home all waiting for her to come home. But as usual The Voice conjured up the image of them burned and her hometown left in nothing but burned ashes and fire. She clenched her teeth and opened her eyes to see the starry sky again. 'Can you stop the fire? Can you stand to fight me? So weak... You cant stop the fire... You cant say the words.'

"I hate you... Go away..."

"Ma'am! There is an island coming up!"

Someone shouted from the front of the ship. She walked over to the front of the ship "Oh? I need five men to get down on this island and investigate. Who are the people and what do they have to offer to us..." They nodded and jumped down to the land, climbing up to the vast forest. The crew listened in silence at their struggling to get up and as they met someone. They heard talking then a shout of pain and another in terror. One of the men ran back with an arrow protruding from his chest before her fell down with an arm extended. Teresa stared calmly at him then turned around "Let us leave... We don't need anything from here." The men looked at her in amazement. "We're just going to leave them here?" She stopped and turned towards the man that had spoken up "Seth... Do you really think I'm going to risk anymore of you getting killed by them? Do you know what that island is? The Island of the Hunters. No body can shoot an arrow through a heart so cleanly. Not even me." She turned again and went to the back of the ship and kept staring out at the sky. The ship kept moving and they avoided any other island. They passed two more island before Teresa curled up on her bed and went to sleep. She was awakened later on by the sound of someone calling her name quietly. She woke up sword in hand, ready for the kill. Seth scooted back and looked down at the sword. "U-uh... Ma'am we've stopped at another island to get some food... And bathe..." Teresa pushed her hair out of her eyes and nodded. "Alright." She went out, in casual clothes for once, to the deck and looked at the island. "Its beautiful..." She smiled faintly and stepped off the boat.

Stepping closer she could see the vegetation and all the animals on the island. A young girl stepped out from one the the shrubs and smiled, coming up to Teresa and curtsying. "Hello ma'am... Welcome to our Island... Island of lies and Happiness..."

"Island of w-"

Her world went blank and she fell to the floor her men following suit. They all awoke later on in new clothing crisp so clean and so washed down from all the dirt of battle, they all looked like gods. Teresa's hair had been combed to perfection and her man had all gone from looking like dirty scoundrels to handsome men. She looked around in the golden room cautiously reaching to grab her sword only to find it was no longer there. She clenched her teeth and looked everywhere for traces of her weapon. "Tch..." Seth sat on the other side of the room looking around. "Well my lady... Looks like we got the royal treatment... I cant find anything... You truly look like a goddess now my lady..."

"Shut your mouth Seth now is not the time."

She glanced at her other men and sighed in annoyance. "Justin... try to open that door.." Teresa said, glancing at the only exit in the room. Quietly then blond boy got up and checked the door "No my lady it wont open... Sorry..." He said and sat down again glancing up at her. "Its okay..." She sighed and rubbed her temples and looked around trying to come up with a plan to get them out of there. She looked at Seth and Justin then the rest of her men. "Have you eaten anything from here? Do you remember everything that has happened? " She asked and stood pacing the front of the room almost deep in thought. "No ma'am." One of the young warriors raised his hand and looked down "Uh... I have... But I remember everything..." She stopped pacing and looked at him,her eyes softening a little. "Okay... Please Kenneth don't eat or drink anything... Until you really need it..." Teresa sighed and touched her long hair feeling a crown on it "What the...?" She asked and took it off looking at it. " How did they...?" Seth stepped forward and took it "How did they know you were a princess my lady?" He asked and looked into her eyes. She looked into his, Grassy green colliding with Icy blue. "I don't know... Did any of you tell them...?" The men all shook their heads and looked into each others eyes trying to find a liar. "Well... That doesn't matter... We have to find a way to get out of here... To get back home.." She said looking back down, casting serious glances at them. One of the men stood up, Ben, and walked up to her. "I don't think we should leave... Its safe here... We may have the feeling of longing to go back home but look at the delicious food and drink... The heaven it is... Why not stay here? Never have a worry in the world? Nev-"

"Be quiet before I kill you... What do you know? Do you have anyone waiting for you? Do you really in here-"

She puts a hand to her chest where her heart is " Wish to go home?" She shouted to him trembling in rage. "I'm the one that has tried the most so we can go home! I can get you guys home! Get myself home!" She was about to say more but was stopped by an arm "My lady... Stop... He's not realising what he's saying..." Seth said shaking his head "We can not stay here... It may seem beautiful here... It may seem like heaven but... We have a home... People waiting for us." He said and looked at all of them in the eyes then at Teresa's wide eyes. "Now we p-" The door opened and they all jumped to look at the door where the young girl came in. "You had a very long sleep... I could tell you were tired..." She smiled and said. "How long were we asleep...?" Seth asked standing in front of Teresa. "Two months... Are you hungry? Your stomachs must be very hallow... I can order some food for you..." She said turning. Teresa looked at her an almost broken look coming to her eyes "Two months...? Impossible..." She muttered and looked down still in shock. "Not quite... You slept that long without moving an eyelash..." The small girl said her features becoming serious. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Two months...?" Teresa said covering her mouth in shock. "We sure got some beauty sleep..." Seth muttered and sighed. Teresa glared at him and smacked his arm "Please keep the smart comments to yourself..." She said sighing. She had sighed a lot she noticed. A low growling noise was heard sound through the room and she looked around "What was that...?"

"Your stomach my lady..."

"Oh..."

As a princess she had always been used to eating regularly and never skip a meal. Her country had needed people to fight in a grand war and she was volunteered because of her cold and merciless attitude. She went through training and left the greatest warrior her town had ever known and lead the war to their victory. But now she was lost trying to find her way back home to continue her life as a princess. She was even the age to marry now but off with men that didn't interest her she longed to go home. During war she learned of the misery of other people under her brother's rule and she planned to change that. It made her colder just to think all the suffering these people had gone through. Her cheeks grew pink and she stepped towards the food, picking up a piece of bread and taking a bite. " We might as well eat... I see no bad intention from these people... What was the name of this island again...?" She asked and the men all shrugged. She looked to the window and kept eating, soon having her fill and the men following suit. She stared out at the starry sky and closed her eyes hoping someone on the other side of them was thinking of her. Seth glanced at her in the bright moonlight amazed at how much she looked like a higher entity 'It must be the light... Or this food...' He thought and kept eating in silence as the other men talked quietly amongst themselves. Soon sleep touched all of their eyes and they went to sleep. For months they stayed in this island of happiness and lies. Deceived in to believing no one was waiting for them at home they feasted, slept and had fun to their hearts content. Teresa soon started smiling a lot more but speaking less. The voice inside her, the one who always made her feel lowly tried to open her eyes but soon that voice disappeared and they started to also. As the days went by,

Teresa and her men started growing dim, almost ghost like. One day Teresa stood by a pond glistening in the sun light when she heard a voice soft as satin sounded through the air. "Foolish child... It's time to awaken... There is somewhere you need to go. Why are you waisting time here? This island is not what it seems..." A woman appeared in front of Teresa with long brown hair and eyes that looked as soft as earth. Silently, Angeal stared at the almost lifeless Teresa in front of her. Then she held up a glistening hand and put it to her forehead. "Child... We need you... Angeal is watching over you but you must make the smart decision..."

She disappeared and Teresa blinked feeling her mind come alive again. She looked down at the fruit she held and dropped it, wide eyes staring down at her hands "Not again... No..." She ran back to were her men were all talking and laughing about something. Seth came to her smiling widely and putting an arm around her. "My lady! Come you just missed the joke!" She shook his arm off and grabbed his shirt "We need to get out of here... It's not safe here! We need to go!" She whispered to him furiously. He looked down at her in confusion and truly looking lost "What...? We're perfectly fine here... Why do you...?" Seth asked confusion on his features. "Seth i need you to seriously listen to me... We need to go... I need you to be serious and just go along with what I say... Please... Angeal spoke to me... She told me..." Seth paused and his face went blank then filled with realisation. "I see...Men. It's time to go! Angeal has spoken. We must go..." A dark mist appeared on the floor and the men shot up from their chairs, some of their eyes filled with terror and some filled with understanding. "Let's go..." She said and ran quickly to the ship sighing in relief that it was still there. She hopped on and waited for her men before seeing the little girl looking at them sadly "You do not wish to stay...? What have we done wrong...?" She asked tears flowing from her blue eyes "Nothing we just really have to get home little one... We're sorry..." Teresa yelled as they sailed away. The little girl slowly walked back into the shrubbery and disappeared. On a cloud Angeal smiled happily and went back up to her throne silently watching their next move. They sailed for many more days when they approached another island but with trees much more massive then any island they had laid eyes on. The fruit the size of boulders and trees that seemed to touch the sky. A massive river that could fit a whole town ran the sound like thousands of birds. They all stared in amazement trying to fit the... massiveness into words. They got onto the island and walked around careful not to touch anything. They came to a big opening with a hole that slowly descended down. Teresa, deciding to be bold, started making her way downstairs and looking around. She came to a dark room filled with books and pencils as well as some some small pieces of paper. She picked one up and started to read as her comrades crowded into the room. "These are... Rituals..." She said her face going pale "..." She dropped the paper and started to head for the entrance of the hole. It was soon blocked by a wall of fire and a shadow of a woman on fire appeared in front of her. It made a low hissing noise and Teresa backed away getting closer to her men "Oh goddess... What did we get ourselves into now...?" She asked quietly as the spirit came forward. Seth stepped forward next to Teresa. "Great spirit. What has awakened you from your eternal torment?"

"What brings you to us? Have we disturbed you?"

Teresa asked eyeing the spirit. She glanced up at Seth to see he was just as nervous as she was. "I come to punish you... You have entered my cave of misery and now you shall live through what I do... Years and years of burning. The never ending flames... " Teresa heard several men shout in pain as they combusted into flames. She flinched at the heat and intensity. She started to think of what they could do to get out of this place she brought them in. Her eyes glanced everywhere around the room trying to find a useful resource. The spirit had melted away into the wall of fire at the entrance so Teresa looked back at her men and motioned for them to gather "Listen... We need to use one of those spells up there to get out of here... If not we will end up like the ashes on the floor..." She looked at all of their faces determination showing in her features and lighting up her face like never before. The men all nodded and started looking around for something on water to put out the spirit. Teresa and Seth set out on their own search to find on how to preform a spell. The cave was very vast and filled with many books. After a lot of arguing and deciding what way was the best they all met up at the middle of the cave. They all shared ideas and ways to defeat the spirit holding them captive. Teresa stood up and grabbed a book from one of the men. "I think this is the best so we will go with this one and the second way on how to cast a spell to release spirits."

"But my lady! T-"

"No buts! My word goes!"

They all slumped and hung their heads in respect. "Yes Ma'am..." They waited several days for the spirit to come back as they all pretended to sleep while some, including Teresa and Seth, waited awake. The spirit floated above all of the sleeping men, looking down at all of them. Teresa took a quiet and shake breath and stood up starting to read from the spell. The spirit turned around and hissed at them again, like the sound of water hitting a hot pan. She winced but did not falter in her spell. Slowly they all hand up a glowing hand towards the spirit. She stopped as soon as water came out flowing out to the Spirit of Fire and her mighty flames disappearing. Teresa panted and stared as the Spirit slowly fell to the floor screeching in pain. Seth took her arm and started running towards the entrance of the cave, the men following close behind. They ran quickly to their boat and got on pushing from the shore quickly. Seth smirked and shouted to the sky "That's right! You'll never be able to harm Princess Teresa and her unstoppable crew!" He grinned foolishly and looked back at Teresa giving her a thumbs up. She stared at him in horror "Seth you idiot! She shouldn't know my name!" She punched his arm angrily and looked back at the island as the Spirit of Fire arose from the ground "Fools! My father will know of this! The great Spirit of Fire now curses you!" She screeched and on the back of Teresa's hand, appeared a mark of fire in some foreign language ( Japanese). She looked down and then back at Seth "Why Seth...? That was uncalled for... Look what has happened now..." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. He rubbed his arm sheepishly. He opened his mouth to apologize but stopped and thought better of it. They sailed for more days until they came into actual land with a big castle and a town. Teresa smiled and ran up to the front of the boat excited to arrive somewhere she knew.

This was Libra's queendom and Teresa knew her very well. She hopped off as soon as they touched land and went straight to the guard of the castle. "Its me princess Teresa...Please notify Queen Libra I'm here..." She commanded one of the guards and he nodded going quickly inside. She closed her eyes and smiled again a little. Seth and the rest of the men walked up behind her panting.  
>"Princess I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast... ever..." Seth said struggling to regain his breath. They all waited for the guards response slightly winded, all but the princess. She hadn't felt so excited since battle. She tensed up a bit when the guard came back. He bowed to her and then stepped to the side "She is in the main hall, My lady..." She nodded and started walked briskly. She made several turns into beautiful halls decorated with priceless vases and paintings when she finally came to a massive hall filled with several people. "Queen Libra!" Teresa shouted and jumped to the woman's awaiting open arms. Libra smiled and hugged her close then let her go taking a step back and observing her. "My... You've grown into quite the girl, Teresa..." She smiled and touched her hair "You look just like your mother..." The queen sat back down and waved a hand to all of them. "Sit men... Surely you grow tired and weary... Rest your bodies and feast to your hearts content..." She smiled kindly and Teresa sat beside her. The men hesitated but then sat down. They glanced at Teresa waiting for her to start eating before they started.<p>

She picked up a fork and ate some of the delicious food offered to them and the men followed suite. They ate in silence while Teresa and Libra conversed. Teresa told her of all her struggles then of her curse. Libra listened solemnly then nodded after Teresa finished. She stood and whispered something to one of her maids. The maid went off walking quickly. She looked at Teresa and grabbed her hand studying it quietly "I see..." She traced a hand over it and then held out her hand for the small flask the maid brought. "Listen Teresa... The great spirit will soon try to find you for almost killing his daughter... This little flask contains the smell of our favorite guard dogs... Now only open this when they come... I only have one... I can not give you another. Tell your men so they know not to open it and don't drop it..." She handed it to her and then a bag "This bag contains some extra clothes resistant against fire... But it will melt in water. Understand?" She asked seriously. Teresa nodded and accepted the gifts. She commanded all her men to return to ship and they all got small bags also. They hurried to the ship and set sail again. They started at a fast pace and they sailed for days. Teresa did not mention the small flask to anyone keeping it near her at all times and striking at any hands that tried to investigate. One day she left it on the dock carelessly and it toppled over. A horrible sound rang through the air and water wolves appeared from the sea water. They looked around in confusion then to the crew men. They stared at them in terror and cowered away from them. They soon melted into the sea again and then appeared in front of Libra again. She looked at them in confusion as they melted into words that spelled out, "She let it fall and we were called out for nothing. He was not there, we shall not return."

Teresa ran out of her quarters looking very confused. "Did that small flask fall?" Some men nodded and others shrugged. Teresa cursed under her breath, holding in tears. "No... Now what will we do...? We're really cursed..." She said and sat down, looking defeated. The soldiers all put on their clothes that was given by Libra. Soon it started to rain and all their clothes melted off of them. Teresa realised soon that her clothes was gone also. She cried softly that night and whispered up to the moon "Why goddess Angeal...? What did I do to deserve such a curse...?" The goddess stared down in pity. "My dear child... You should have trusted your men. I told you choose wisely... I will send you to my friend but you must stay there for at least two years as a punishment. This is the last time I will physically intervene." The goddess waved a hand and the boat headed off quickly to the small island to the west. They got off looking around. This was a island made for the gods. With fruits all as gold as the item itself. They wandered up and soon found a big house, surrounded by veins and roses of all seemed like the utopia that was fabled in all the stepped up and knocked on the door. Serena, the sister goddess of Angeal. Angeal was the goddess of war, trust, homes, and luck. Serena was the goddess of love, marriage, lies, and peace. She looked down at Teresa then stepped aside "Hello dear... I see my sister sent you..." She waited for all of them to crowd into the room. She looked like her sister but several different features, like her hair was as white as snow and her eyes as blue as Teresa's. All the men stared at her beauty some drooling and murmuring some looking around cautiously. She smiled at Teresa and waved her hand a little changing the girl's appearance to make her even more beautiful and her eyes grayer then blue. She replaced her ragged war clothes onto a long black dress that contrasted with her fair skin.

The men switched their gaze to their captain, now gazing at her beauty. Serena then turned and did the same to all the men, making them twice as handsome and powerful enough to hold back an army of bulls but without the buff look. All the strength was inside and only they could do what they wanted with it. She stared in admiration at her work of art then brought a big mirror up. "Now that i have made your looks worthy of the gods... I want you to see what you really look on the inside. What you will see every time you look in to the mirror. For all the years you live for eternity until you leave here." She said her face solemn and serious. Teresa stepped up first her curiosity getting to her. She glanced into the mirror and saw nothing at first but then she saw herself in a white dress stained with blood and a crazed look on her face. Teresa stepped back and screamed in horror. Her black hair soon looked like serpents and the dress seemed to go aflame at the bottom. The men all stared in horror as they say what was really inside their captain. They cringed back crowding in the corner of the now dim room. Seth was the next to step up. He saw himself holding up a bloodied sword with hair matted with blood . He took a deep breath to calm himself then stepped away. They all had their turn and soon were left sobbing at how horrible they looked. "But through the darkness breaks a blinding light, birthing a dawn to this... Endless night... Have you truly seen how horrible this is? You should be ashamed of such foulness... Abide in me and I vow I will never forsake you..."

The goddess said quietly. They all stared up at her and bowed in respect. Two long years passed and they started confiding in each other to patch their souls. Soon the reflections in the mirrors changed sooner than goddess Serena thought . Teresa's soon looked just like her but instead like a very sad goddess. Seth saw her reflection and questioned it one day but she just ignored it choosing to evade the question. Four years passed and finally came the day when they could see their own reflection. Teresa stood after a meal and looked at the goddess Serena. "Goddess... I think we are prepared for our return... We have been here longer than was required." Serena nodded and sighed quietly. "True... But... You must go the hard way home. You have two choices on which way to go. I need you... To go past the Island of Utopia... And then you must pass the Island of the deadly singers. But along the way there is the Never Ending Storm of Truth. All the truth about what everyone feels and thinks will be said. Or there is the island of Bleeding trees. The trees that come alive and only seek blood. You must sacrifice one of your men to the sea to the Storm or... Have almost all of them die by passing the Island of Bleeding Trees." She said solemnly. Teresa nodded silently and looked back at her men. She called out for them so they would get ready to board ship and they quickly scurried around some not willing to leave. They all said their goodbyes but Serena stopped Teresa before she could leave.

"When you end up where you must stay... You must marry one of these men. Strengthen the bond of the poor and rich. If you don't I will personally make sure there is a punishment. It is all for the sake of your home." She said looking into the younger girls eyes. Teresa nodded and sped back to her crew mates. Serena watched them and whispered words of luck for their voyage. They sailed for another seven days before they came to an island. They say the Island of the Trees ahead as well as the storm. Teresa sighed deeply, making up her mind "We will go past the storm. It is a rough ride... You must all hang on to something or you will die..." They all nodded and looked determined. She looked past the storm and island to see an two more islands. "Then we must past the Island of Utopia and Island of the Deadly Singers. I need you to stay focused... You must not fall into their traps. Utopia will give you illusions and Deadly singers will make you want to end your own life. I need someone that can see through many deceiving lies and has a powerful command in this team." She said sternly waiting for someone to step up. Seth stepped up next to her with a pale but serious face. "Very well."

She said and signaled for them to continue on. They approached the storm and soon they started hearing whispers of what was on their mind "What will happen to me...? I hope that idiot dies... The captain looks so nice in the wind..." Teresa blushed and looked around but no one was looking on the things the storm was whispering. They were too busy holding on so they wouldn't fall to their death. Teresa let go of the side of the ship to walk forward and say something to Seth and soon felt herself flying off the edge. Her crewmen stared in horror as her body hit the sea and disappeared. "NOOO! TERESA!" Seth yelled looking over careful not to fall. He cursed under his breath and looked around for something to hold on to. Teresa's body slowly dropped down further and further her mind in some other world. Teresa woke up with a shock to find herself in a white room. It was completely white with no windows or a door. She stared up at the ceiling, lost for a moment. She looked around but found nothing or no one but a single mirror in the middle of the room. She stared at it before going over to it and touching its cold surface. It rippled as if she were touching water and she saw her own reflection but with a cynical smile. She tilted her head in wonder then tried to say something but found she had no voice 'What's going on...? Why can't I talk?' She thought . Her reflection smirked evilly and shook her head "Because I have all the voice... I want you to feel what those poor people felt when they couldn't say a word as they watched you monsters murder everyone in your path..." Her reflection laughed and she faded out as it showed people being killed by Teresa herself and her crew mates. She cringed at their screams and their thoughts of hopelessness and defeat. The last one that Teresa saw was the small girl she killed. She stared with wide eyes as the girl had her last thoughts of family flash before her eyes before it went dark. They all were now showed roaming that land in search for some guiding light to go to rest. Teresa covered her mouth and sobbed, unable to close her eyes and stop watching. Teresa's reflection showed again and stared down at her with pity in her eyes.

"Oh poor baby... Now it is your turn to suffer as they did... D-"

The white room was abruptly cut off by strong arms wrapping around her waist and the feeling of going up to actually get air. Seth climbed up the rope dropping her on the deck and panting. "People are heavy when they're wet... jeez.." He murmured still trying to catch his breath. He held on to the edge and waited for Teresa to wake up. She woke up at started to sputter out salt water. She looked at Seth and hugged him her sobbing hidden by his shoulder. Seth sighed and hugged her close patting her back awkwardly. They arrived at the island of Utopia and Seth looked at the rest of the men. "Once you hear this whistle," He gave a high pitched whistle that could hurt any animal or humans ears, "Come back... If not ... I will leave you here..." He said ten closed his eyes. Teresa had stopped sobbing and finally looked up from his shoulder. All her men had their eyes closed in some dream like state. She heard a faint humming noise but ignored it. She looked up at Seth who was staring at her. "What? Whats that look for?" He smiled and shook his head. "Just surprised to see that you were the first to fall after telling us not to... And I finally saw you cry... Not that it's a good thing... But the weaker side of you is very nice... I can actually believe you have feelings.." She blushed and looked away. "Quiet." She said simply and he just blinked then grinned. They finally passed the island and Seth gave the loud whistle. Almost all the men woke up but one. Will. Teresa walked over and grabbed him throwing him off board. "That's a shame..." She said quietly. Soon they were on course to the Island of Deadly Singers. Angeal smiled watching their progress. She whispered to the Singers so their songs wouldn't be so deadly but they didn't listen. Angeal stared down angrily but decided not to intervene. They arrived and the Singers soon started to sing their deadly tune. Their song was said to make even the strongest man end his own life or lure them to them to become one of them in their chorus of torture. The men plugged their ears and tried not to listen but some slowly made their way to the edge of the ship. Teresa watched in horror as they got up and flung themselves off. One of the men looked at her "Witch." He said then he made his descent into the dark sea. Teresa flinched and started getting negative thoughts. She made the move to get up but Seth held her down "No. Don't listen to them Teresa...Listen to my voice... You're beautiful and.. The best captain ever... Don't listen to this horrible song.. We're the only ones left.. You must survive... Don't leave me by myself..." She snapped out of it and sat back down. She stared down at the floor then looked at the empty ship "Oh my goddess..." She murmured and covered her face. They sailed for another month, fishing the only thing keeping them alive until they came to an island. The island of Angeal. Teresa got off and looked around "Is this it? Is this home...?" Seth walked up next to her. "I guess it is.. Lets... Just stay here... Okay?" He said tired from all the events of that day. She nodded and kept walking further into the forest. They spent many years there surviving on what Angeal gave them, always longing for their passage home. Their long suffering was soon to end.

**Please tell me if I should continue :) **


End file.
